Midnight Wishes
by MediaGeekGirl
Summary: A new wicked evil has appeared in OZ, it has brought danger and opportunity to the heroes of OZ. Will this be Scarecrow's chance to say what his heart wants and will Dorothy see where her true home lies? I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

I know I have not touched my one other unfinished story for like a year, but I had at least get this down because of how many unfinished Wizard of OZ story I have seen and read. Lot of them are really good and left on a cliffhanger for like 5 years. That just makes me sad, I also got curious about the Dorothy and Scarecrow pairing it just to darn cute. I'm also interested in Woodhead the carousel horse, Jack Pumpkinhead and Tik Tok if I'm getting their names right. I have not read any of the Oz book series except for the first book so I'm sorry I miss represent them. With that let's get started darling and go the wonderful story land of Oz to mess some stuff up and pair up some lovebirds, shall we?

Midnight Wishes

Chapter 1

Scarecrow's Pov

I stood there emits the roar of a storm as it brews on the horizon with the same sickening tint of that vile witch from all these years ago. I leave my terrace to re-enter my study, my eyes wander to the far side of the room where the fireplace sets. It glowed a lovely shade of forget-me-not blue, the reason of this is because of a spell to prevent it from accidentally setting me on fire, this particular color, on the other hand, was a personal request of mine. Every time I see it and feel the warmth emanating from it, memories of my beloved Dorothy come to my mind.

I go to sit down on my reading sofa near the genital flames, the memories of our adventure flash in my mind, from her saving me from that cornfield to us meeting our friends on the way to see the wizard, and last to when we had to say goodbye. I remember every detail of that moment, to how her voice dripped with sadness, how her lips felt like silk butterfly wings grazing my cheek, but most importantly what she had said still rings in my ears.

"I'll miss you most of all." I murmured to myself in a dream-like state.

It had been 7 years from that day, and I still can't let go of her no matter how much I try. I admit I'm in love with her, though I haven't said a word of it even to my dearest friends. I realized this fact about 4 years ago, during the time when I just started my rule here in Oz. Though things were hectic from all the needed changes from the messed up and segregated government the wizard left, nobles still try to get their hands into oz in a form of sending their princesses to seduce me, I mean "court" me. None of them even got close to it though, no one had that sparkle in their eyes or the curious spirit when the chance learning something new came about. During this time my mind was always on her, how I longed for her to be with me and how my heart began to fluttered when I dreamed of her.

Now I might not be the only one who needs her, I reflect on the reports from the scouts, something is coming, we don't know what but one thing is for sure, we need to stop it or we are all doomed. Hopefully where ever Dorothy is she is safe and sound.

Dorothy's Pov

The light of the early morning summer sun gleamed through my window of my worn down apartment to greet me. I rubbed my eye quickly to relieve the burn from that fiery light, I miss the old farm and the sound of the roaster in the early hours. Once the Depression hit everything went downhill, the biggest part of my old life's downfall was the Dust Bowl. Those years were too much for my aunt and uncle to bare, after the first 3 years Aunty Em fell deathly ill and passed away in her sleep, 2 years later my uncle couldn't hold on anymore. He always said he was going to hold on for her and he did, he was able to see the storms less on bit by bit, the scientist said it was going to end soon and that was enough for him. He passed away on the anniversary of their wedding holding onto a collection of the photos of them together, I can never forget the look on his face, he was in total bliss. On the back of a photo with all of us together he wrote down his last words to me

" Sorry I have to leave you like this Dorothy, but somethings can't be helped. Just know I love you, we both always loved you, so keep your head held high and never stop going for your dreams. Em and I will be watching over ya with your parents, who knows maybe heaven is like that Oz you always talked about. Be strong Dorothy.

Love, Henry Gale"

Toto and I sadly had to move to the city once the funeral was done, the farm was too much for me to handle on my own especially being only 16 and with no one else to help. It was a rough start but soon enough I was able to get a teaching job for writing and music at a nearby school in my apartment in Seattle, the Emerald City. I couldn't help it I guess, that dream was just so real.

I start to do my morning routine, first, I get clean up and get dressed because it's the weekend I wear a pair of jeans and a button-up shirt to lounge around in. Next, cook myself up some breakfast, after that, I sit at my fire escape reading and grading my students work as static orchestra music filled this empty space. I look over to Toto as he sleeps in his nest of blankets, it has been 14 years since I have been to Oz, something in me keeps on wanting to believe that it's true. Every time I think about that place I always see this somehow charmin` face of a scarecrow smiling at me. In the most recent years, he has been invading my dreams out of nowhere, making my heart race like a wild horse. I set aside my papers as I start to get flustered at my own daydreaming when my phone starts to ring.

"Hello this is Dorothy Gale "

"Hello Dorothy it has been a long it's been a long, its Marvel, how have you been little lady?"

I giggle lightly, it has been so long since I last seen him

"I have been good, just trying to live a good life with all this fighting going on, I just hope those boys are ok. They left the farm to get a better living and then once thing are looking up for them, they are drafted into some war."

"Their good strong boys, I'm sure that they will be fine and I bet they are honored to be apart of this battle. Part of me thinks that they're doing it to for you."

"Do you really think so, but why me of all people?"

I hear a faint chuckle on the other end of the line

"For one thing for sure is that they always protected you especially after you came back from - ah that coma, and for a while, Hunk did fancy you quite a bit."

"Ok ok, I believe ya, leave it to you to bring something up that happened around a decade ago."

I laugh at myself remembering the day when Hunk asked me on a date, it ended with us both being awkward messes and our boat tipping over into the lake with us in it. We made the most of it though, by swimming and splashing each other the rest of the day. In the end, we decided to just stay friends, though I did like him, he just looked so much like Scarecrow, it wasn't fair to him. I sighed to myself

"So why is it that you're called I doubt it is just to have idle chatter?"

The other end went silent for a while until I heard marvel sigh

" Dorothy, have you experienced anything odd lately, like dreams about Oz of any kind even nightmares?"

I ponder on this for a few seconds

"Every once in a while, it has been happening a lot more lately and to be honest I can't stop thinking about the Scarecrow. It's just that place seemed so real I can't believe it was all some crazy dream."

The other end was silent again

"Marvel whats wrong?"

"There are some things I need to send to you, do you still live in the apartment in Seattle?"

"Yes, but what's going on?"

I hear papers wrestling in the background, yell out with panic in my voice

"Professor."

"Don't worry Dorothy, everything will be clear in a few days and you should get something with an emerald in it and I'll send so to you as well just in case. Stay safe Dorothy."

"Wait, Professor."

Before I could say anything else, the line went dead and the room went still. I turn to Toto who looked up to me with a slight tilt of his head.

"Toto I don't have a good feeling about this."

Well my darlings the setting up for this story is nearly done, I had done research to make sure the timeline for this was just right and I do have elements of other Oz stories in this because they are interesting suggestions like our world is faster than Oz and a few others I can't say because of spoilers.

Check out Heart of Oz by **SilveryBeing and** Emerald Heart by Fauna Greywolf if you want to try to find out.

Timeline

1918 Dorothy birthday

1914 – 1918 World War I, Period

1929 she goes to oz - 11 age

1930 – 1936 dust bowl -17 age by the end

1929 – 1939 the great depression -20 age by the end

1939 – 1945 World War II, Period -

1944 my story - 25 age


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

( a few days later)

Dorothy plays with her ring, watching the small emerald shimmer in the light of her classroom. It was the best she could do with the money she had, lucky enough one of her student's parents owned a pawn shop and gave it to her for a discounted price. Dorothy thinks to herself, _It has been a few days since the call between Marvel and I but it feels like yesterday, I hope that package he sent get here today in one piece._ She snaps out of her trance at the sound of her door opening, standing in the doorway was Esteban Fusaro, the Spanish and Italian language teacher, with a sly smirk on his face, he remarks to her.

"Am I too late to sweep you off your feet Passerotto mio (my little bird)?"

Dorothy spins her chair to face him, she internally groans as she douses his attempt of fiery flattery with a bucket of water. _He may have every other teacher here wrapped around his fingers but I'll be damned before he gets me._ Dorothy clears her mind before speaking to him in a dry tone like the field of Kansas

"Hello, Sir. Esteban, what brings you here, classes are going to start within a half hour?"

He laughs to himself as he walks closer to her, he picks up her hand to eye the ring closely.

"Sei molto simpatico (You're so funny). Can't two coworkers have a pleasant chat every once in a while?"

As he said that last part, he looks into her eyes as he lightly kisses her hand. At that moment Dorothy pulls her hand away and holds it close as she stares him down. Esteban backs away pretending to straighten up his shirt, coughing slightly. Dorothy says calmly in the same tone,

"Mr. Fusaro that is no way to act to another teacher, if you could please stop with your constant fool'in around and realize I am not here for your amusement."

He backs away as Dorothy stands her ground, he turns from her and heads to the door slowly but looks back to her smirking and bows slightly.

"I see, well Miss. Dorothy, I apologize for the making you feel so… insulted. I hope you have a wonderful day."

He slams the door behind himself as he left, showing his true emotions. Dorothy smiles to herself in victory, _Ha ha ha that will teach him to underestimate me,_ she sighs as she laid back in her chair until she hears a soft voice start to sing.

"If only I had a brain."

The voice sounds strained and sad, Dorothy felt her chest tighten as if something was wrong. She stands up trying to move closer to the voice, having this sense of urgency to help them. When she turns to her grand piano in the corner of the room, something starts to pull her to she gets to the piano, she starts to play the tune

"I'd unravel every riddle,

For any individual,

In trouble or in pain"

She begins to sing a song she had forgotten long ago.

"With the thoughts that you'll be thinkin'

You could be another Lincoln

If you only had a brain."

She felt a small tear go down her cheek as she played on with the mysterious voice to the last note. As she played Marvel stood in the doorway unable to avert his eyes, he wasn't sure to be happy or scared for her. But one thing's for sure her life is going to be turned upside down.

~^owo^~

In OZ, Scarecrow was wondering in the garden twirling a blue rose in his hand. The palace was on high alert and rare moments like this made him remember the good old times. As he came upon a fork in the road he chuckled to himself remembering the whole ordeal when he first met Dorothy, till his emotions suddenly darkened. He leaned against the emerald pillar nearby, he looks up into the sky as he starts to sing his once cherry tune.

"I could while away the hours

Conferrin' with the flowers,

Consulting with the rain;

And my head I'd be a scratchin'

While my thoughts are busy hatchin'

If I only had a brain."

He sighs deeply remembering her touch as she tried to pull him up, he starts to hear a faint sound of a piano as he continued

"I'd unravel every riddle,

For any individual,

In trouble or in pain"

Suddenly he hears a sound of a familiar woman, her voice sounds like she is longing for someone or something.

"With the thoughts that you'll be thinkin'

You could be another Lincoln

If you only had a brain."

He shot straight up as his mind started to race, _the only other person who would know that song is …. Dorothy. Could it be?_ He goes onto the next verse

"Oh, I could tell you why

The oceans near the shore

I could think of things I'd never

Thunk before,

And then I'd sit down and think some more."

"I would not be just a muffin',

My head all full of stuffin',

My heart all full of pain;"

Together they sing

"And perhaps I'd deserve you and be

Even worthy even you

If I only had a brain."

He turns to look at the pillar once he noticed a light glow emanating from behind him, inside the gem he saw a what looked like the interior of some building. He eyed the scene closely then it started to move to face some kind of doorway with an old man standing there. He faintly heard him say

"Hello Dear, oh how much you have grown up."

Scarecrow tilts his head as he inspects the old man, _that can't be… Wizard, but what, how…. What are you doing, who are you ..with._ He then hears the woman speak,

"Oh, Marvel you scared me, what in heaven blazes are you doing here?"

Scarecrow sits there on his knees frozen by hearing her voice once again, Marvel chuckles as he walks closer to her.

"Well, Dorothy I did say there were things we needed to talk about and it was safer to bring you all the materials myself, rather than postal. I see you got some emerald like I told you to do."

Scarecrow sees him left Dorothy's hand and gets a close up of the man's face, Marvel mouths out, I'm sorry Scarecrow before everything fades away. Scarecrow yells out as he hits the pillar

"Dorothy… Wizard what have you gotten yourself into… what have you gotten her into?"

Scarecrow sits there as another form approaches from behind and places a hand his shoulder. He turns to see Glinda with a hurt smile on her face, he stands up to face her as he says just above a whisper

"Glinda, what is going on… why is the Wizard with Dorothy…. What are you getting her into?"

His anger started to show with his fist clenched to his sides. Glinda steps back knowing the how it was going to end,

"She is in danger, Scarecrow we are doing our best to protect her."

He turns to the pillar hiding his face in his hand, his voice was rough with anger

"What caused it Glinda?"

Glinda is silent as she backs away, Scarecrow looks up at the sky towards the mass of green clouds on the edge of the kingdom

" Tell me Glinda."

She sighs regretfully as she told him

"It's the witch of the west."

He turns slowly back to her, the color in his face had drained away.

"Dorothy killed her, I saw it happen."

"Old sprites like her will always be an influence on the land. There are more witches then just the ones you know of."

Scarecrow starts to pace back and forth

"Who are they Glinda and what do they want with Dorothy?"

Glinda walks over to a nearby bench and sits down

"What anyone else who has lost a loved one- revenge."

Scarecrow sits next to Glinda as he contemplates this in silents, _She had a family than just her sister but she… oh, Dorothy do you even know what is coming for you_ , He looks to her as he tries to hide his frustration.

"What about Dorothy, I know if Wizard can get there surely they can get to her as well, we need to protect her, we we….."

Glinda puts a hand on his shoulder as she smiled lightly

"I'm glad to hear you say that because we may need her help to protect OZ."

He stands up looking at the green mass in the sky once more

"What's the plan Glinda"

"To bring her back to Oz"

He looks down at her.

"Is that truly the only way to keep her safe."

She stands up next to him

"Sadly yes, with her here we will have a better chance of saving the kingdom and protecting her. Her world has no magic or the understanding of it, here we can do more than just watch"

Scarecrow hangs his head

"I wish she was coming back on better terms"

"So do I but look at it this way you all get to see her again if she agrees to"

Scarecrow looks at her raising an eyebrow questioning

"So she has no idea what is going on?"

"By all, she knows Oz was some weird dream"

She links her arm to his to starts to lead him back to Palace with a wicked grin on her lips

"A dream mostly about you"

Scarecrow turned his head to hide his deep blushed, Glinda laughs out loud

"Did you really think you could hide it forever."

He looks down in defeat

"Yes, yes I did."

They kept on walking, Scarecrow in burning silents and Glinda humming for the bit of happy news she gave him. He turns to her with one more question

"How did you know she was in trouble."

She looks away sighs

"Its because she remembered, once she left she was supposed to forget it all. Closing the link between her and our world but her heart wouldn't let her. This bond she has with our world is oddly strong and hinted with magic somehow. Its strong enough for even low-level magic users to sense and it has only gotten stronger over the years. Soon enough the other witches can use that as some kind of homing beacon and cast spells on her."

They enter the palace and continue to head to messenger room

"If they are strong enough they could even teleport to her and that's if they have the skill. that's why Wizard is there to give her some kind of cover with his own presents and to see if she would like to come back or-"

She stops and looks down as she took a deep breath before starting again

"Completely erase her memory of this world and its people."

She stares into Scarecrow's eyes before continuing to their destination

"That includes you (sigh) but that is only if she doesn't want to come back and since she took Wizards advice on getting an emerald, I'm sure she will come back to us in no time. So don't worry your Highness, you two can work out these feeling of yours soon."

She laughs lightly as they make it to the room dragging a madly blushing strawman with her.

"Now let's tell the others to get here as soon as the can, shall we."

~^owo^~

Well, darling here we go one chapter down some unknown number more. Sorry if my grammar doesn't make sense mostly sleepy as I wrote this and my understanding of grammar rules sucks. I am in college and just became an entry-level officer for the game guild at my university and midterms are coming. I'll be back soon. Till then have a wonderful day loves.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

Dorothy's Pov

(a few hours later)

I sit there in the cafe waiting for Marvel to show up, we had agreed to meet up after school so nothing was rushed. I stir my blue chai tea, the barista insisted I try it for some reason, into a small whirlpool as my mind drift _. Why can't I get those eyes out of my mind, those perfect blue-green eyes of that Scarecrow?_ I jump to attention when Marvel had sat down across from me, I quickly straighten up to cover up my embarrassment,

"Hello Marvel, I didn't see you there, hope you didn't have too much trouble gettin' here."

Marvel laughs joyfully as he settles in, he pulls up this chest that looks as if it was some fancy relic

"Thank you for your concern my child but I'm afraid I don't have much time to spire. I have much to cover with you to even get to my true reason for being here."

He turns the chest around so it faces me and I feel the color leave my face, there on the lock was the same symbol that was on The Emerald City gates. My fingers glide over the symbol, I look up to Marvel as my head reels

"You knew all along, why didn't you tell me?"

His eyes look down regretfully as he sighs

"It was too dangerous to…"

My mind froze for a second as everything came forward, I felt my eyes tear up

"My friends, I thought… I just passed them off as some loony daydream."

I cover my face as we sat there in sleights, _I trusted him and seen him like my own grandpa, ok Dorothy he has to have his own reasons to pull this. Wait this means that Scarecrow is … real._ I pull my hands away as I turn my head slowly to him and ask tentatively not sure to be thrilled are scared to my wit's end.

"First, why in heaven blazes did you hide this and second…. Does this mean the Scarecrow that hasn't left my mind since I was 11 is real?"

He grins to himself at the last question and I can already feel my face heatin' up. I cover my face again as I slouch back in my chair, contemplating what this could mean, Marvel opens up the chest and begins to get out some random trinkets a lot of them having some kind of emerald along with that blasted crystal ball.

"You see Dorothy, there is this force that has awoken since you've been gone. Glinda and I hoped that you won't of remembered what had happened but as the years go by your memories have made a connection to both of our worlds."

He picks my lemon slice and toys with it as he explains

"The stronger it gets the more others notice it like lemon juice in tea, this will allow unintended magic users to visit your dimension or curse you."

He squeezes the lemon into my tea and it turns to a sickly green rather than the brilliant pinkish magenta its known to turn into, I gasp as I look Marvel dead in the eyes

"Why me?"

He sits back in his chair

"The wicked don't rest, dear, and it is easy to follow if you have no lead."

"But she is dead we all saw her melt and who in their right mind would follow her path?"

"family"

I sat there speechless with my hands in my lap, _ok get ahold of yourself girl so a group of vengeful witches and warlocks, is that what male witches are called, want me dead as painfully possible. It can't be that bad right oh who can I be kidding, I'm dead meat._

"Now you could live in fear of this or I could get rid of your memories of oz completely. If I do so every memory and dream you have that has any connection to oz will be completely wiped clean and will be gone forever. That means everyone you met: Lion, Tinman, Glinda, the fact I'm the Wizard, The Munchkins, The Ozians, the wicked witches and... "  
"Scarecrow"

Marvel nodes as I look down at my ring and I see a small profile of Scarecrow smiling as he turns to me, tears fall on to the emerald. _I would never see him again,_ I don't look up from the gem

" Isn't there any other way?"

I hear him sigh as if some weight was lifted off of him and then he chuckles as he said.

"You can come back with me."

I felt my heart skip a beat, he continued

"Truth be told we do need your help if we want to ensure we win this fight and I know someone who has been extremely worried about you. So worried that he has even affected your world recently."

He laughs happily and I just turn my head

"Um can ya' fill me in professor"

"(laughter) all in do time but as a hint, you two have sung together before."

"I sang with everyone in oz well except the witches I think."

He continued with his jolly laughter as I pout across the table

"So I'll take that as a yes."

I smile at him, _oh Marvel you know me too well,_

"Just give me 2 weeks to wrap things up here good thing summer is going to start soon. Anyway, what are those trinkets for"

He smiles as he lines them up: emerald teaspoon, emerald plated egg-shaped jewelry box, 5 hairpins with emerald decorations, a necklace with an emerald shaped key, and a brooch that has the Oz symbol on it.

"They are to protect you, at first I was going to give them to you so that you had time to choose but it seems now that we don't need to worry about that, though you can use them as you prepare for our trip."

Marvel gets this serious look as he leans in.

"Now Dorothy you must listen carefully I will help you get prepared to leave, you will have to pack up all of your belongings and we can store them at my estate. I have no idea how long this will take and or if we will come back, so be ready for that. I'll take care of any financial problems you can't cover and finally, you must keep these on you at all times since I can't be around you 24/7. Use the spoon on anything you eat and drink if it turns green throw it out it's like the lemon juice in the tea it's a way to tell if it's cursed. The egg jewelry box is to keep it all together, the witches will try to hide the smaller objects when you're not looking. The hairpins will keep your mind clear and you will be able to see any trick they try to play on your mind. The brooch will protect your heart from any curses of fatal nature and most importantly.."

Marvel picks up the key

"Keep this with you no matter what, its a one way key to oz for emergencies only it will work on any door, we have no idea what these witches can do or what they will send your way. If you use it, the key itself will teleport to me and tell me and Glinda what happened to you before it was used."

He hands it to me and I put on

"Where will it take me."

"Into the emerald castle, where ever King Scarecrow is. We are not taking any chances here."

I look down at the key and then to all the other objects, then with a confident hand I start to put on all the wearable emerald in a tasteful manner, _no going back now, it's time to make the most of what is left of my life._ Once I pinned on the brooch I looked to marvel

"Well, how do I look Professor?"

He gives me a wide smile as he nods

"They will be so proud of you once they see you especially now."

~^owo^~

Hello, my darlings I know it's been awhile since the last time I updated the story but like I said before I am currently in college, with that I'm happy to inform you I passed my first year with a 3.1 GPA. so I'm going to be coming back to this and trying to finish it up as soon as I can in the meantime please if you guys have any questions please send them to me they actually can you help me cover some plot holes in the story. I bet you there's going to be a lot cuz I'm just writing this as I go. There is going to be a part 2 to this chapter of Scarecrow's point of view, it's just this is already over a thousand words long and I just felt like it should just be its own chapter. I hope to see you all soon my beautiful darling, now have a wonderful night and sweet dreams or a beautiful day and wonderful things.


	4. Chapter 4

Scarecrow pov

As I walk with Glinda, _I feel myself be truly happy for once, just the prospect of Dorothy coming here is like a dream coming true and I can't stop grinning to myself. But one thing still hasn't left my mind, how did I see and hear Dorothy in that pillar back in the garden?_ Once we got to the messenger room and had made a letter to both of our friends,

Dear friends,

I hope this letter finds you in good health for we request your dyer assistance, for we are sure that you know of the present evil that is coming our way. I also want to inform you that the wizard, Marvel, has gone to Dorothy's realm to tell her of our situation and bring her back to us to help fight off this foe. The time that she returns to us is currently unknown, but we must be prepared for any possible outcomes once she has arrived. Thank you, my friends, and let's and defeat this foe together once and for all.

Please come as soon as you are able to.

Signed your friend,

Scarecrow the Wise

Glinda then duplicated the letter and we had sent them on their way, then we went to the ancient magic section of the library to see if we can find it anything else on what is happening here.

~^owo^~

Time Skip

 _It's been few hours of page turning and book sorting, I feel exhausted and I still haven't found anything about the witch's family or about the in-between dimension communications._ I peek over my book to see Glinda sip her tea as she uses her magic to levitate at least six books in front of herself. _Show off (sigh) well this would be a good time as any to ask her about what happened,_ I place my book of "The properties of good and bad Magic" down next to my cup and look down to Glinda patiently till she looks up.

"Is there something wrong, dear?"

I took another deep breath before I questioned her

"Glinda how in OZ did I see Dorothy in the garden?"

She let out this huge sigh as if she knew I wasn't going to let this go and has been anticipating my questions. Then she sets her books down in two even stacks as she turns to face me.

"Alright, Scarecrow how should I put this ummm…. Oh, our worlds are like the hands of a grandfather clock, Dorothy's realm being the second hand and ours' being the minute hand. We both depend on the weights of magic to keep us balanced and moving."

I interject

"But Dorothy's world has no magic."

She nodded in agreement

"True and that's because time goes by too quickly there, though it has only been 7 years here it's been 14 years in her world. Magic is there but very faint unless... Our worlds become

connected which is our current predicament."

"But that doesn't explain..."

She stares me down like my politics tutor, I sink down into my set. _Note to self: don't interrupt Glinda more than once when she is explaining something. I didn't even know she could show any negative emotions like that,_ I mutter an apology as she continued.

"As I was going to explain there are moments when we can pass through to the other world, like on eclipses, seasonal solstices, and even during strong storms if there is help on both sides. But in the meantime, small mirror portals can be opened and used if there are 3 parts in play: an unbreakable bond between both users, strong magical sorceress, and the same reflectable materials on both sides. It's how I have been able to stay in touch with Marvel by using a crystal ball whenever he goes to check on her realm over the past couple of centuries."

"Why emerald though"

She gestures to the rest of the castle

"Come on your highness I think it's quite obvious, you're literally surrounded by it and it's quite easy to obtain in her world even without our help with how popular it is. For now, she can mostly just hear you unless she can gather more than just that ring, which is why Marvel is giving her some from the vault that has magical properties. With the amount he took, you two could start calling each other soon if she allows him to stay with her till they are ready to depart. "

We sit quietly for few minutes in sleights, _Wait I can call her like actually talk to her face to face but that is still if she chooses to come here_. I get up and start to head out of the room, my head pounding with the everything swimming in my mind.

"I'm going to call it a night and get a few things set up for everyone's arrival. Please tell me what the verdict is once Marvel calls you back."

"Good night Scarecrow, and please get some proper sleep tonight. I don't want to find you sleeping in your study AGAIN this week."

I turn back to face her as I slowly back out of the door, laughing sheepishly.

"Hehehe good night Glinda"

And I quickly ran out of her view.

As I walk through the palace I tell the head of staff to prepare 3 rooms, the ones closest to mine, for our guest and said to keep the one that was assigned to be Dorothy's bare of decorations, stating that my friends and I would be taking care of the decorations. _It will be fun for us to decorate it for her once thought two get here, maybe I should ask Marvel for her measurement so we can have some clothes prepared for her._ I stopped in my tracks as I thought that through, _maybe I should ask Glinda to ask in my stead, I don't want to spoil my first impression of myself to be a creepier because of some miscommunication._ I make it to the stairwell and begin my climb to my study, _I hope she still likes the blue roses they're every, haha maybe I should try to tone it down before she gets here._ I step into my study and took a sit at my desk, as I gaze at my fireplace.

"Maybe we'll see if I'm worthy of you."

 **Hello, my Darlings just wanted to let you guys know a few things that have happened that I didn't talk about last time.**

 **First, your girl was somehow elected president of her University's game club. so yay (I hope) for being the leader of a group of nerds for the next 2 years.**

 **Second, I just got a new job to help with pay the school bills that are coming my way, and that job is (drum roll) a cake decorator at Wallmart.**

 **Last but not least, I am thinking about making this into a comic once I have the style pinned down**

 **gallery/66675848/Midnight-Wishes**

 **So please tell me your thoughts in the comments and remember I love you all**


	5. Chapter 5

Oz chapter 5

Dorothy opens the door to her apartment with Marvel behind her, Toto comes up to them, Dorothy talks to him in a sing-song voice,

"Hey Toto, look who I brought home."

Marvel laughs out loud as Toto runs around his legs. Once he had stepped inside the apartment and placed his bags down, Marvel swipes Toto up into his arms to hold him close to his chest like a toddler,

"Hello little guy I'm glad to see you as well and with a fitting mustache like mine."

At this notion, Marvel twirls his mustache proudly, till Toto took that moment to give him some puppy kisses. Once Dorothy saw this, she tries to smother a chuckle as Toto licks Marvel's face, to his dismay Marvel was able to pull him away quickly. He places Toto down and wiped his face a bit before saying

"Well, that is certainly energetic hello."

He takes a look around the place as he walks into the middle of the living/ kitchen room, during this Dorothy was in the kitchen starting up the kettle, she says

"It might not be much but its all mine."

Dorothy walks up to the professor,

"So will this be alright for you to set up at, I do have a guest bedroom if not."

He shakes his head

"No this will be alright, the matter of fact this will be a great place to test a mirror patrol."

Marvel starts to pull out some of his things, and to Dorothy, they look quite strange: books with strange writing, the crystal orb, and something that looked like an emerald pen. She stood there puzzled for a bit till she heard the faint whistle from the kettle, as she returns to the stove, she speaks out

"What do you mean a Mirror Portal, Professor"

He turns to her with a raised eyebrow before bursting into laughter.

"Oh my child, I thought I told you my apologies. A mirror patrol is basically OZ's form of a phone, we are going to call them and tell them the great news. If we call within an hour we might catch the King before…."

Marvel turns to the sound of falling metal cups and Dorothy cutting him off

"Woow woow, what do you mean call Oz? That shouldn't be possible here? Magic doesn't exist here."

She quickly picks up cups and sets them on the counter before walking around in a sort of panicked circle.

"And when you say call them ya' mean like face to ... kinda face. I don't know if I'm ready for that, I'm definitely going to need a change out of this. I ….."

Marvel coughs to catch her attention, she stops her panicking and stands up straight

"Dorothy I ensure you there is magic here, it might not be strong but it is here, and don't worry about your appearance, you look just fine. Scarecrow has already seen you once today to my knowledge and I already heard from Glinda that he is astatic to just hear about the prospect of you going back to Oz."

Marvel returns to what he was doing once he saw a bright blush flourished across Dorothy's cheeks, she returns to the kettle and started making the coffee as she tries to calm herself down. Dorothy thinks, Wait Scarecrow has seen me already but when I know I saw him I'm my ring an hour ago but I thought that was in my head or did he … Dorothy looks over to Marvel as he sits on the couch with the egg and crystal ord sitting right next to each other, then she glances down at her ring feeling a bit like she was tricked. That clever old fox, as she starts to slowly pour the water into the coffee filter, she starts to recall that morning when she had heard the mysterious voice. Was that him as well, she watches the coffee slowly drip into the coffee pot.

"Was what happened this morning a mirror portal as well."

Marvel nods,

" Yes, it was caused by the bond you two share. The same bond that has kept our world connected throughout the years."

Dorothy ponders this for a moment as she watched the last few drops fall into the pot, she pours two mugs and hands one to Marvel.

"Seriously, how do you know about all of these."

Marvel sips his coffee then sighs deeply,

"Pay no attention to the man behind the curtain"

Dorothy sits there in shock until she pinches the bridge of her nose when she comes to the full realization.

"I feel so stupid right now."

Marvel laughs joyfully as he pats her shoulder

"Its alright my dear, now let get started"

He places his hands above the orb and it started to glow faintly, Dorothy sat there quietly watching the ord do it's light show till a face of an elegant lady appeared in all pastel pink.

~^0w0^~

Glinda looked up to Dorothy and Marvel looking at her, and I wide grin spread across her face,

"Oh this looks splendid, so I take this as your coming back to us."

Dorothy nodes nervously, Glinda giggles in excitement clapping her hands as she spins in her chair, then she stops gasping lightly,

"Have you called Scarecrow yet ?"

The wizard lets out a hearty laugh

"We wear about too though."

Glinda waves Dorothy away,

"Go go go, he will still be in his study and you two deserve some alone time together."

Dorothy sits there in wonder till Marvel hands the egg to her and says,

"To call him just think of a cherished memory you two share."

She nods and walks to the back to her bedroom, she shuts the door and places the egg down onto her desk and sits down in front of it. She takes a deep breath,

"Ok, a cherished memory ummm… the song."

She starts to hum the tune in herself, the egg starts to glow lightly and then she sees the back of an old chair and hears a voice speaking aloud,

"Maybe she would like the blue roses and poppies, umm how should I prepare that those arrangements, maybe have some daisies and forget-me-nots. No no, maybe I should ask a florist for tips?"

Dorothy covers her mouth to stop her gasp. Scarecrow sighs as he turns in his chair with his eyes closed, he is now facing Dorothy unknowingly,

"I just want everything to be perfect for her, ugh why is it so hard to make up my mind?"

Dorothy smirked as an idea of what to say popped into her head.

"Maybe you should go "Conferrin' with the flowers"?"

His eye shoot opened to see Dorothy through the emerald mirror that sat beside him. She was giving him a smile of someone who knows they did something they consider to be funny and are waiting for you to cringe or laugh. He yells out in shock,

"Dorothy!"

He tries to sit up quickly but just ends slipping off his chair, Dorothy lets out a lovely giggle at this. Scarecrow finally pulls himself up using the desk as support, he pushes a few strands of stray hair out of his eyes as he stares at Dorothy in amazement. She gives him a small nervous wave hello, he does the same until he realizes he is still sitting on the floor. He pulls himself back into his seat and fixes his appearance as much as he could, he had shed his coat, vest, and ascot hours ago. He clears out his throat as he rubs the back of his neck,

"So how much of that did you hear."

Dorothy feels her heart speed up, she felt odd seeing him again and it not being in a dream.

"Just from you wondering how to arrange blue roses and poppies together."

She sees him sigh in relief and begins to look at all his details closer. The seams on his burlap skin have been restitched and it looked as if he had his body made to be separate from his clothing, he no longer had pieces of stray hay sticking out of his body. His face was smoother than before but he still had the rope around his neck with the edge of the burlap that made his head seeable. His hair was no longer pieces of hay but a head of golden hay colored hair. Dorothy thinks to herself, _he looks more handsome than in my dreams ...get a hold of yourself,_ she chuckles

"It's so unbelievable that I talking to you right now, it feels like I'm dreaming."

Scarecrow smirks,

"I have heard that you have been dreaming about Oz a lot, is there anything, in particular, that shows up."

Dorothy goes completely scarlet

"Marvel told you didn't he."

Scarecrow leans on the tale propping up his head with his arm smiling at her with the biggest grin

"He told Glinda who told me."

They sat there silently, Dorothy could barely look at Scarecrow without blushing like a madman, and Scarecrow just stared at her smiling as he took in all her features. Her skin though not as sunkissed as before still had all the freckles he had adored. She grew up in to be such a beautiful young lady but her eyes still had the spark of adventure and curiosity from when they first met despite everything that had happened to her. He wanted to hear her talk for hours and swear that he would never tire of it, he broke the silence

"Dorothy, I'm so happy to see you and if I may ask does this mean you're coming back to Oz?"

She nods

"I'm leaving here in about 2 weeks, I just have a few things to wrap up."

Scarecrow just wanted to hug her at that moment, his heart was about to burst out of his chest.

"Dorothy can you tell me everything that happened since you left."

He touches the rim of the of the mirror, and she smiles brighter

"As long as you do the same."

He lets out a light chuckle

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

~^0w0^~

By the end of the night they both ended in their beds snuggling close to their objects, Scarecrow had given Dorothy a small tour of the castle as he traveled to his room. They talked endlessly and somehow they ended on the topic of romance, Dorothy with her eyes fighting to stay open

"(yawn) So what you're saying is she tries to seduce you by suddenly appearing out of nowhere posing in revealing outfits."

She giggles as Scarecrow sighs in pain of the memory till he joins into the laughter with her,

"Yeah yeah, it sounds pretty ridiculous out loud but trust me, she showed up everywhere even behind guarded doors, it was scary."

"Oh, I know that feeling always shows up right when I'm all alone and goes off speakin' some language I don't even know, like this morning. For some reason, that man can't take no for an answer."

Scarecrow felt himself burn in a mix of jealousy and anger as he pouted. In his thought, How dare he make her feel this way, _she should have all the respect in the world and someone who cares for her at her side... Like me. Slow down Scarecrow, don't get ahead of yourself. You don't know how she feels about you yet and it is way too soon to even bring up that notion. But if I ever meet this guy he is going to get one good punch right in the face_ , he is brought to attention at Dorothy's sleepy giggles

"Your jealous, that's so cute."

She snuggles closer to the egg, at this point she doesn't realize what she is saying anymore with sleep trying to take her over. Scarecrow felt his heart ache slightly, he looks over to the clock he has in his room it had just hit midnight, then he looks back to Dorothy as she says

"Hey, can you sing that song again, like you did this morning... You sounded so sad though."

His mind went back to what was his evening in the garden and lightly blushed, remembering how they sang together without even meaning to. He nods

"As long as you go to sleep, you look so exhausted."

She nods in agreement,

"Okay, I'll see you there too."

Scarecrow takes a deep breath as he believes that she meant she was going to be dreaming of him again. He begins to sing softly and watches her closely

"I could while away the hours

Conferrin' with the flowers,

Consulting with the rain;

And my head I'd be a scratchin'

While my thoughts are busy hatchin'

If I only had a brain."

Her eyes flutter

I'd unravel every riddle,

For any individual,

In trouble or in pain"

She sleepy mutters

With the thoughts that you'll be thinkin'

You could be another Lincoln

If you only had a brain."

He smiles

"Oh, I could tell you why

The oceans near the shore

I could think of things I'd never

Thunk before,

And then I'd sit down and think some more."

I would not be just a muffin',

My head all full of stuffin',

My heart all full of pain;"

And perhaps I'd deserve you and be

Even worthy even you

If I only had a brain."

She drifts off to sleep after saying,

"You always where, Scarecrow."

He laid there in silence and was thinking about what she said repeated in his head, he looks at her sleeping figure lovingly before his mind went back to when they where in that poppy flower field, she and Lion had fallen into a cursed sleep, he thought they had lost them both and that he would never see her in such a peaceful state again. Now, there he sees her and it feels like something was lifted off of them both. He kisses her forehead through the mirror lightly,

"I know this is just the beginning and we don't know what is coming. Yes, I know I'm saying this to your unconscious body but I want to you to know I love you and I have ever since we met. The way you smile, the spark in your eyes, and the kindness you have always uphold. Maybe one day I can tell you when your wake but now I'll be okay with these."

He holds the mirror close to his chest as he succumbs to his own sleep.

"I love you, Dorothy."

~^0w0^~

In both of their worlds, Glinda and Marvel waved their wands: they stop the mirror portal, cast a replacement spell so they are wearing what they wore the last time they slept, and pulled the covers over them. Marvel places Toto on her bed next to her, picks up her coffee cup, and cast one more spell to move all the emerald jewelry, except the ring and the key, to the egg, and places it on her side table. He then walks to the Kitchen placing both cups in the sink, then enters the guest bedroom where he had set up his things for his short stay here. The orb lit up softly to show Glinda walking down the King's corridor

"I thought they would talk until the sun rises."

Marvel chuckles as he got ready himself

"This just means things will be easier in the long run and you, little miss matchmaker, can have some fun pairing them up with no one being creeped out like last time."

She scoffs at him,

"It's not my fault no one else saw the chemistry those two had."

"You were stalking the feuding families children, and tried to trick them into a relationship, they were only 11. I know I should've never given you that copy of Romeo and Juliet."

Glinda sighs as she enters her room

"Let's hope that this works and they get the ending they deserve."

He nods in agreement, but he felt worried for their king. He sits on the bed,

"You heard his declaration to Dorothy, right? His feeling are so strong for her especially now, I do hope that she does care for him in the same way."

They stayed in silence in which Glinda got ready, once she pulled her cover to the side and settled in

"I did and don't worry dear, I'm sure she does, we just have to help them along abit. With how unsure Scarecrow is about Dorothy's feeling he might be too scared to make huge advances. Not to mention both of their love lifes are basically nonexistent, they might not know how to, but with their friends here to guide them. Hopefully, Dorothy agrees to stay in Oz and one day becomes Queen."

"It sounds like you already have their wedding planed."

She shrugs her shoulders nervously

"I might have a few ideas for it."

Marvel laughs shaking his head

"You are so lucky I love you as much as I do."

She kisses him on the forehead through the orbs,

"I know I am Love, see you both in a week's time."

With that they said goodbyes and ended the call.

 **Hello my darlings, and look I updated with in less then a month this time, YAY. This is mostly due to me having nothing to do on my break with only my phone, we are starting to get into the good stuff. I hope to see you guys next time and have a wonderful day, I love you all.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

She opens her eye and saw wide fields of golden hay around her, she turns in place to see only gold against sky blue. Then off in the distances she sees a tall figure in white and royal blue running to her, as they got close Dorothy was able to see the familiar face of Scarecrow. She starts running to him, as they closed the distance, they run into each other's arms, hugging so tight as if their lives depended on it. When they finally lessen their grip on each other to look into the other's eyes. Scarecrow places a hand on her cheek, the wind starts to blow so strong as he spoke

"I know this is just the beginning and we don't know what is coming. (wind sounds out) I love you and I have ever since we met. (wind sounds out) . Maybe one day I can tell you (wind sounds out)."

He leans down and kisses her softly, she felt herself lean into the kiss to then the world spins under her feet. Under her breath she says.

"I love you too."

As she said that, they kiss once more. When she opens her eye again as she shot up in bed gasping before looking around. She slumps back down after realizing what had happened.

"Ok I need to get this to stop."

She gets up and heads to her closet

"He would never feel like..."

She waves her hands to gesture to herself

"for me. He probably still sees me as that 11 year old girl, Jesus what if he sees me like a sister? What am I going to do Toto."

She face plants onto her bed landing next to Toto, she turns her face to look at him,

"I don't even know if what I'm feeling is love or if I'm just excited to be with him again."

She reaches over and picks up the egg and holds it up the light peering through the window, making the egg shimmer a green light all over her small room. She smiles, lost in thought of the night before till a sharp knock comes from her bedroom door,

"Dorothy, you might need to hurry it's 7."

She jumps up and runs over to her dresser

"Oh crud, thank you Marvel. Did you sleep well?"

He laughs quietly

"Ya I did, I probably slept more than you or the king did?"

Dorothy blushes madly as she slips on her red shirt dress, then goes to her vanite to put on the smallest amount of makeup and the emerald. For the last touch, she pined the OZ emblem to her chest just right where her heart lied, the top part of the key was visible under the top button. She pulls it out and holds it in her hand. As she gazes at the key, she thought how she could easily just go straight to Oz and see her friends standing there. In her mind she sees them in the corridor that Scarecrow showed her last night, with open arms and warm smiles. She is snaps out of her day dream by Marvels voice,

"Hurry up little miss, I made us some breakfast and it would be better if you eat it while not being in a hurry."

"Coming Professor."

She puts the egg with the spoon inside in her purse and walks out of her room to the smell of an old favorite meal of hers: pancakes with a side of eggs along with biscuits and gravy, the smell reminds her if the days before everything had hit the fan. The depression, War, the death of her aunt and uncle, and even before she went to Oz, back when she remembers the arms of her parents. She is envelope into a memory of herself at the young age of 5, she is in the kitchen with her mom string the pancake batter. Her father comes in from getting mail and hugs his wife from behind, Dorothy with all her might jumps up to join them in a hug. The memory fades off as snaps herself out of it to see Marvel standing there with a concerned face,

"Sorry, just a lot of memories have been coming back since yesterday."

He seemed to have a rush of relief flooded him, they sit down and started to enjoy the meal as they talk about the good old times. When they started to head out, Marvel asked her to wait at the front door for him.

"Marvel I have to get going."

"Just give me a minute "

He goes to the back and Dorothy ,with the patience of a teacher, stands and waits. In a few minutes she see a emerald green car, Dorothy stood there laughing as he got out to open the door for her.

"What is up with you and bloody emerald green?"

She gets in and as he shuts the door he says

"Oh you and Scarecrow are the same "

He gets over to the driver door and gets in, as he starts the car he continues.

"He refuses to wear any more green then his ascot and the ribbon on his hat."

They laugh together merrily, between her chuckles she says

"That's so adorable."

He smirks

"Not to prey but did you two hit it off last night?"

Dorothy chooks on air as she pretends to not know what

"What… NO. Why would you think that?"

He does a little dance in his seat,

"Oh sweetie you know how bad you are at lying and by the sound of you two last night, it sounded like you guys are a couple that got reunited after being apart for a long time"

Dorothy sits there blushing madly as she cures in her head, I didn't think the walls where that thin. She looked over to see him driving happily as if he made someone's day, she looked down and felt her purse. The egg was huge compared to everything else she had in there, she lets out a sigh as she sees the school in view.

"Thank you Marvel, for everything, you could of just erased everything and not of dealt with all this moving and protecting me."

Marvel squeeze her hand tightly

"You mean so much to us and I would never let you forget something so special. Your like the granddaughter I never had, and if you did say no I would suspect you where under the witches control. You would never miss an adventure."

Dorothy tears up as she laughs at that fact, they pull up to the front doors and she gets out. Before she shuts the door, she sticks her head in

"This means so much to me, Marvel. I always felt that I was just working since I gave up on the farm. That I was missing something, maybe now I can finally find out where I belong."

They said their goodbyes and Dorothy continues on her way.

~0w0~

It's now after school and Dorothy is sitting at her desk grading the last few of her papers as she waits for Marvel to come get her. Someone came to her open classroom door and closed it loud enough for her notice. Standing there is Esteban, you can feel the wave of tension come with him, he walks up to her desk and sat on the up right corner . She sits up straight ready for what he has planned.

"You seem cheery today Miss Gale, more than normal, has something happened?"

She raises her eyebrow

"Just was able to meet up with some old friends of mine from my childhood"

He nods as he eyes the visible emerald on her.

"I guess they turned out to be pretty well off if they gave you so many gifts, and I saw you getting out of a pretty nice car to this morning as well."

She nods as she pretends to be busy

"Yes, Marvel dose have a nice car and it was nice to see him again. He was like the grandfather I never had growing up "

Esteban's frown deepens as she talks, once she was done he sighs deeply

"Ok I'll cut to the chase , are you leaving because of me. It's already all over the school, and I'm being harassed for it."

Dorothy sat there stunted till she cursed under her breath.

"Those office workers don't know when to shut their traps."

She takes a deep breath

"No it's not , I just was offered a better job by old friends. I'll fix this mix up, so no need to worry."

He leaned back a bit the smiled, breaking out a bit of charm that makes Dorothy wish she could just get up and leave to Oz. If only that key had more then one trip.

"Well maybe I guided you wrong."

Dorothy She cross for arms and looked him dead in the eyes

"Are we really going to have a repeat of yesterday, if so you may kindly get' out of here. I don't want my soiled because of one rotten apple."

He sighs heavily

"Come on Miss Gale just give me at least this much "

He jump as Marvel pokes him in the butt with his pen that seems to of been part expandable pointer

"Young men these days, if this is how they been treating you, no wonder you and Crow talked for so long. It must of been a breath of fresh air for you, my Dear"

Dorothy giggles as Esteban glares at Marvel menisling, this wipes the old man's smirk into a straight face. Esteban stand up to face Marvel, it felt like two dog about to fight for territory. Esteban speaks to Dorothy in a dry tone that kinda scares her

"So there is some who can tickles your fancy, well I will see myself out. Have a good day Dorothy, I hope you would reconsider leaving."

With that he left in total silents, Dorothy got up and stood by Marvel placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong Marvel you got serious all of a sudden."

He puts his pen in his pocket as he states.

"He's a puppet of sin."

Dorothy steps back

"I know that he isn't the best person but isn't that a bit of a stretch."

He shakes his head slowly

"My dear, didn't you say his actions have gotten worse with the past coming weeks along with your dreams of Oz."

She nods

"He is one of the witch's pons, they are trying to strengthen the bond between the world's. He may not know it but he is being forced to be near you and try to make a bond between you two. No matter if it's good or bad, a bond is a bond, stay as far away from him as you can. We are going to have to speed thing up, I was able to fight enough boxes I believe. This weekend we will get everything packed and sent to my house, you'll need to pack what you want for Oz separately."

She stood there wide eyed as Marvel started to leave the room. He no longer had that filmiler sense of gentle happiness. She followed him

"Wait wouldn't all this emerald protect me from anything they have planed."

"Not from a physical being, I know this may seem to be overwhelming for you but I promise you everything will be fine. Just trust me, please Dorothy."

He stops in the hallway to look her in the eyes, she saw a small shred of fear appearing. Dorothy hugs Marvel as the realization of the impending danger aroused. When they pulled away, she said

"I understand, but please give me till next Friday so I can say goodbye to my kids. They mean so much to me."

He nods with pained smile,

"I understand my Dear, now let's get going we don't have much to do and we have still have all of your expenses to tie up."

As they walk off and get in Marvel's car, a pair of sickly unnatural green eyes watch them closely. In a voice that can only be described as many voice in one, came from Estabin at once.

"You can't protect her forever false wizard, we will have our revenge on her and that scarecrow too."

Once his eyes faded back to his natural color he walked off.


	7. Chapter 7

In Oz, 3 old friends stand together once again in Scarecrow's study. Lion picks up his pals in a huge hug and he announces joyfully

"Just imagine the greatest team in Oz back together again."

"Watch it, you are denting my ugh frame, I can't keep on having Niccy fix it everytime we caught up."

Scarecrows chuckle at this

"Ya, because having you fiance fix you up isn't a normal occurrence."

At this Lion puts them down and Tin punches Scarecrow lightly on the shoulder, as they laugh joyfully. Scarecrow goes behind his desk and bends over to pick something up.

"Anyway, Dorothy will be here in the matter of days possible a week if things go by smoothly on their end."

He comes up with a box full of his decorating ideas from the night before and starts fiddling with the papers and decoration.

"I think we could spend your guys first day, well half day, back decorating her room. I got so many ideas but I'm not sure what would work, I really should have asked her last night."

Scarecrow stops abruptly when he sees his friends faces frozen in a questionable shock. Scarecrow guessed

"You guys don't know about the mirror portals do you?"

Tinman piped up with a

"We do, Glinda sent a report to us an hour or so before we arrived, it's just well…"

Lion cuts in

"Your acting like a lovesick goof, I'm sure Dorothy would be fine with a room just like ours."

Scarecrow places the items that are in his hands down on the desk and rubs the back of his neck as he sits down.

"I know I just…. I just wanted everything to be perfect for her."

His friend stood there puzzled as they processed everything, then it was like a light turned on in their heads. Tinman went to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder

"Crow, not to make assumptions but do you have well … a crush on Dorothy?"

Scarecrow stared back and forth at his friends as he sunk into his set giving that doomed laugh as he accepted his fate,

"First Glinda, now you guys. Hahaha ahh, I thought I had hidden it pretty well, I guess not."

Lion went to his other side

"But how did you, when we had met her she was just a little girl?"

Scarecrow gets up and walks over to his fireplace and he smooths out his hair. He turns back to them as he explains in a nervous rant that may show signs that he might have practiced this a few times.

"Well, I realized this about 4 years ago, during the time when I officially became king. Things were hectic from all the needed changes from the extremely messed up and segregated government the wizard left. The nobles were trying to get their hands into oz in a form of sending their princesses to "court" me."

Scarecrow plops down on his chair at court me.

"But none of them even got close to it though, not a single one had that sparkle in their eyes or the curious spirit when they had a chance learning something new. My mind started to think of Dorothy constantly, about our adventures and when we first met. She was my first friend and the first person to be kind to me. I started to long for her to be with me and how my heart began to fluttered when I dreamed of her. I never even considered romance till … the photos showed up."

Scarecrow pulls out a small weather photo out of his pocket it had a fancy M on the back of it.

"It started 4 years ago, every year on the dot I would get a new picture of her. I could tell that she didn't lose that spark that she had as a kid. I of courses asked Glinda what she knew about it, and all she said was that they knew how much I missed my friend and wanted to remind me of why I took the crown in the first place."

He places his head in his hands

"I'm sorry if this seems strange to you guys but it's how it is."

Lion moves over to Scarecrow and pats his back. Tin asks

"Its ok we understand, when we all first got together I felt that you were closer to her than the both of us, and it makes sense how you could fall for her in that way. Do you mind if we see the photos?"

Scarecrow nods and tell Tin that they are in the top drawer of his desk. As Tin looks for them Lion ponders out loud

"Yea didn't she say something about missing you the most or something on those lines."

Scarecrow sighs

"I will miss you most of all, Scarecrow."

Lion leans back

"Yea you got it, hard pal."

They laugh as Tin comes back with the 3 black and white photos that are preserved individually between 2 small square sheets of glass and held together with bolts and nuts at each corner. He places them on the coffee table in front of the sofa, Scarecrow places the fourth down next to them after he arranges them oldest to newest :

Photo 1- 1936 age 17

It shows Dorothy at the age of 17 nervously smiling at her desk with "Miss. Dorothy Gale" written in fancy cursive with music notes beside it.

Photo 2- 1938 age 19

She is sitting at a cafe table in a sundress, holding her hat as if to prevent it from blowing away.

Photo 3- 1940 age 21

She is standing, smiling the biggest smile she could muster in front of the Castro Theater with "Fantasia" on the sign.

Photo 4- 1942 age 23

Dorothy is standing in the Golden Gate Park's Strybing Arboretum on a stone path right in front of a fork in the road. It appears as if the paths are splitting off of her as she smiles lovingly at the camera with slit tilt of the head.

The 3 friends sit there gazing at the photos, Scarecrow is smiling warmly as the other two looks in amazement. Lion picked up the most recent picture to have a closer look

"Well she has grown up quite a bit, I can hardly recognize her"

Scarecrow laughs happily

"Just wait till you see her in person, she still has that sharp tongue and curious attitude from back then."

Tin adds in

"All right you need to tell us what happened last night between you two."

Scarecrow leans back as they got closer looking like a bunch of school girl in a gossip circle waiting for the juicy details. Just before he could say a thing the emerald mirror stated to glow.

~^0w0^~

At Dorothy's apartment, she sits on her bed staring off into space while in one of her night shirts and matching bottoms. Her and Marvel had spent that evening at her bank to get all her finances set, then came back to the apartment and started packing. The only room that wasn't touched yet was her bedroom, this was her first home after leaving Kansas. She felt the tears start to creep up

"So this is really happening"

She looks over to the egg, she needed to talk to someone, the night before was the first time in a long time she was able to just talk to someone freely. She moves over to the egg and begins the call, once the picture became clear. She waited until she saw Scarecrow come running around his desk, with a big smile on his face. She gave a smile to hide tears that threatened to show them

"Hey, Scarecrow I hope I didn't interrupt anything ."

He stumbles a bit

"You are perfect… perfectly fine, actually you have a wonderful time…. Dorothy are you ok?"

He had noticed her watery eyes, but once he said the Tin and Lion ran over to his side. With worry in their voice, Tin was first to talk

"What happened Dorothy, did someone hurt you?"

Then Lion blurted out

"Oh let me at them, I'll show him a thing or two."

Dorothy was shocked to see her other two friends again out of nowhere

"Lion, Tinman. "

They smiled joyfully, Tin says smoothly

"Hey, long time no see."

She smiled happily before crumbling down with her tears flooding out, Scarecrow placed a hand on the mirror lightly as he wanted to console her. She wipes her tears away,

"Sorry, guys I just … so much has happened today, I guess I'm just a bit overwhelmed at the moment… It's just Esteban is being controlled by the witches and it's all because of me."

Dorothy hugs her pillow tighter as her friends watch slightly cursing the distance that divides them from her. Scarecrow speaks up

"Wait you mean the foreign speaking scoundrel you complained about last night?"

Dorothy nodes as, Lion and Tin look at each other questingly then nodding in slight agreement that Scarecrow is the jealous and overprotective type.

"It ends up that he has only been doing that because the witches were forcing him to form any kind of bond with me. Even one full of annoyance and disdain, he is called a puppet of sin."

Scarecrow leans back slightly thinking, I'm still going to punch that guy when I have a chance. He had to have sinful thoughts about Dorothy for that curse to work on him. He rubs the back of his neck as he got his mind back on track,

"So what does this mean for the plan?"

She looks up to him after she fixed her hair,

"We are leaving a few days sooner than planned, at least after my last day at the school. So at least 5 to 6 days here but there its…"

Scarecrow cuts her off he tried to hide the big smile from forming

"3 days."

She nodded slightly, they caught on to the wave of emotion coming over her. Scarecrow places a hand on the mirror as he said

"Don't worry Dorothy just remember none of this is your fault all right. Soon enough you'll be here with us and we'll face this together,... and I'm sorry that you have to leave your home again darlin', special after all you did to get back to it."

She places her hand on his as she smiles lovingly at him,

"Thanks, Scarecrow, I don't know what I would do with you."

They stared at each other for a few moments forgetting the other two that are in the beside them. As they stood by Scarecrow they mouthed to each other starting with Lion

"Well this is awkward, do you feel it too?"

"Yea maybe this would work out if only had the heart to say how he feels."

Tin points down to Scarecrow, then Lion add on to it

"Or just gets some courage and faces this head on."

"Aren't we assuming things way too soon maybe we need some female help."

"We could ask Dorothy."

With that Tin facepalmed, snapping the two out of their trance. Dorothy clears her throats as she tries to change the situation

"Anyway, how are you guys, Scarecrow told me about a few things that changed with you two like Nicole and Lea."

The two took a second before they shared their love lives and other life events when they had returned to their homes after their first adventure.

~^0w0^~

Lion had gone back to his pride that he was separated from and saw it was being led poorly by a greedy lion who ate like a king while the rest starved. After challenging him to a fight, he had beaten him comically, he took the role as the leader and then he meets Lea. Their romance started as old friends meet again, to budding interest, then a strong friendship where they have each other's back.

Tinman started traveling all over Oz to see what he had missed while rusted. As he stopped at one new invention and mechanical towns around the Emerald City, where he had met Nicole. They had the most electric relationship ever, (yes, this couple is my pun couple), the moment when their eyes met in her shop made Tin's heart almost jumped out of his caged chest.

~^0w0^~

The room was filled with laughter for a few hours until one of the servers came by with tea for the guys. Scarecrow noticed that she was starting to fall asleep,

"Dorothy, what time is it there?"

She looked over at her clock and yawned

"It's about 3 in the morning."

Tin speaks

"Maybe we should let you go to sleep."

Lion nodes

"Yea your half asleep, we will see you soon."

She nodded, then Scarecrow agrees

"That is a good idea Tin."

Tin and Lion say their goodbyes before leaving the room and right before Scarecrow started to say goodbye Dorothy cuts him off with a sleepy voice

"Scarecrow?"

He looks at questioning her

"Yes."

She hugs her pillow tightly

"Your sure its ok for me to just to drop in like this, I'm not sure how long I'm going to be there or if I'll be able to go back to my world"

Scarecrow nods a bit to happily and said

"Ooh, don't worry you can stay here as long as 8you desire, forever even."

He realizes what he had said and blurted out nervously

"That's if you would want to"

Dorothy laughs

"That's so sweet of you, Thank you Scarecrow"

Things go quiet for a bit before she speaks again

"Seriously Scarecrow, just knowing that your here for me makes this so much easy."

Scarecrow smiles lovingly

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, I can't wait to show you everything. I'm so sure that you will love it here. For now, you should get some rest you look exhausted."

She yawns as she lays down

"All right then, good night Scarecrow."

He nods

"Goodnight Dorothy, I love you."

Scarecrow covers his mouth as his screams in his head, what the hell Crow, why did I say that?

Now she is going to hate me and wants to forget everything. I'm supposed to be smart for crying out loud. Dorothy closes her eyes as sleep takes her, not realizing it she says

"I love you too."

Scarecrow sits there quietly as she fully falls asleep, once she does he ends the call and heads to his friends that were waiting just outside the door. Lion promptly asked

"Well are ya to get something to eat, wait why do you look like you've seen a ghost?"

In which scarecrow answered with another question

"If someone says I love you when their barely awake does that count?"

His two friend thought about it before Tin said

"Well technically yes but it would be for the best to get more proof for the true meaning of it."

Scarecrow started to walk a few steps ahead of them in a bit of a dancing spinning motion

"I'll take that."

His friends watch him walk off cheerfully, they knew from then on they going to have to help these two so it doesn't end up like some cringy teen romance.

 **Hello Daring, sorry for being gone for so long school started up again and being an animation student it makes finding time a bit hard with work and the club on top of all the studying. I'll try my best to post at least one every month or 2 and I promise the action will start soon, just taking things slow.** **I hope to see you all soon my beautiful darling, now have a wonderful night and sweet dreams or a beautiful day and wonderful things.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Over the past few days, Dorothy finished packing all of her things and had called Scarecrow every night like clockwork. It's now the last day, Dorothy stands in front of her classroom that she's had for 8 years, it once held bright pictures plastered on every wall now laid bare as the day she first stepped into this school. She glided her fingers over the keys of the grand piano, thinking of how many of her student she had tutored over the years, seeing so many grow up right before her eyes. Toto walked over to her whining lightly to be picked up, she was able to bring him to school that day as a surprise for the kids. She carries him to her desk where her purse was, it was big enough for Toto and the emeralds to fit comorbidly.

"Well Toto this is it, let's go and meet Marvel, he's probably outside waitin' for us."

He barks happily. As they head down the abandon halls the lights start to flicker and there is an audible click of someone's heels, Dorothy turns around to see Esteban walking to her with a corrupted smile.

"This could have gone by so peacefully you know, all you had to do was give in or at the very least forget everything, but no you just had to be so stubborn."

With every word his voice changes to be more and more demonic as he keeps walking to Dorothy, she backs away.

"It's time to pay, an eye for an eye, a bone for a bone, and a soul for a soul."

Black shadows projected out of his back towards Dorothy in a second, she ran.

Down every corridor she turned to every light turned off, the shadows barely grazing her legs as they raced for her. He blocked every exist she reached for as if he was corralling her.

"You can't run forever little girl, we will get you and your little dog too."

The sound of his laugh ringed out giving Dorothy a sense of dread. As she turned the corner she came to a dead end with only lockers on each side of the walls and his shadow had cut off the rest of the hall, his laughter got louder as he drew near. She runs to hide behind the last set of lockers and held Toto tightly as he whimpered in her purse. She pressed herself as close as she can to the lockers till she heard a loud scream of the possessed man. She sees the shadow flee seconds after, she comes out of hiding to see Marvel with his wand out holding Esteban in place with a magical grip. He bellows

"Run Dorothy, get to the closest door use the key. Ugh, he will lose all power once you enter Oz." their powers are closely matched in strength, they were in a game of tug a war. Dorothy headed to the now uncovered doors of the library, as she fumbled with the key Marvel was slammed to the wall beside her. One of the shadows had come up behind him, Dorothy lets out a scream

"Marvel!"

She looks back to Esteban, he steps closer to her as a larger black mass formed behind him. She looks to Marvel's can the had landed close to her, she grabs it and runs at him. Dorothy swings as hard as she could in an upwards motion as she cracks it across his groin. As he bends over in pain she runs back to the Marvel and takes him to the door, she now gets the key in the lock and turns it. The door frame glows a beautiful shade of emerald green, Dorothy quickly opens the door and shelves Marvel through. Before she could follow him through Esteban grabs her arm

"You will pay for that you little bitch."

As he says that Scarecrow's fist flies past Dorothy and hits him in the right eye. Dorothy is pulled in through the door and into a warm embrace by Scarecrow, she looks up at him before hugging him tightly as tears of relief pricked her eyes.

~0w0 ~

In OZ Scarecrow stands In front of a vanity holding his old hat as he ponders on what he should wear. His friends stand in the back as they watch him fidget with his suite again, Tin facepalms

"Stop worrying about how you look ,oh bloody OZ, your acting as if you two were getting married right as she steps through that door or something."

Scarecrow blushes at the thought

" (sigh) I guess i am a bit to dressed up."

He starts to strip off his suites coat and vest and places them back in the closet, he turns back to them

"I'm just nervous, it's going to be the first time she sees any of us in person. What if she changes her mind once she see me?"

Tin walks up to Scarecrow closes the vanatys doors and pats his back

"Your over thinking this she would never just judge you based on your looks."

Lion lays a heavy hand on him

"Yea she is just not that kind of person."

Scarecrow smiles and looks at his old hat and put it on

"Thanks guys"

They hug till the the doors swig back out with Marvel falling down to the side.they all yell

"Wizard."

Then they look back through the doors to Dorothy being grabbed by Esteban. Quickly Scarecrow lunges forward cracking his fist against Esteban's face, this makes him fall back as he becomes unconscious. Scarecrow pulled Dorothy back to Oz, once they are through Tin and Lion slam the vanity shut and lock it. He holds her tightly in a longing embrace, he lessen his grip to look down to her to see her looking up to see him as well. His world stops, all those years of longing and wishing for this moment to finally have her with him again and perhaps for good is coming to flowisan. He sees Dorothy tear up before she suddenly gave him the tightest hug she could muster, he waits a moment before returning the embrace with one almost as strong. He places a hand on her head as they snuggle in closer till there is no gap between them. They pull away as they heard one of your friends cough, they laugh off the blush on their faces and Dorothy with one arm still around Scarecrow reaches out to them.

"Come on now, I missed you guys too."

They all come together in a huge group hug, Toto barks before he got squished. He is then wrapped into the hug as well. Off to the side Glinda sat by Marval nursing his bruises, she smiles

"Now all we have to worry about are witches here."

Marvel nodes

"At least she is safe for now ."

I'm sorry that this took so long to get out this time. I've been working on stop at college and work ,yay being an adult. I'll try to get chapter 9 out to y'all as soon as I can and I'll probably come back and fix this one up if I think I need to. Till next time darling I hope all y'all have a wonderful day.


	9. update

I peeked around the corner.

"Hi everybody just wanted to let you know I am not dead. Finals where a real joy-killer and fret not , I did pass by the skin of my teeth for classes such as psychology. I will start posting again very shortly after I finish the second half of the next chapter witch as you can tell it's going to be really fluffy. I hope to see you all soon and I promise that I will try my best not to go missing again.

On the other hand I did move out of my parents house during my winter break it might not be much but it's one room and it's completely mine. so I want to say thank you all for sticking around during all of this and have a lovely night my darlings I hope to see you all soon"


	10. Chapter 9

Their hug was oozing with happiness, and tear-filled laughter until there was a knock at the door. Scarecrow sighs

"Come in."

A man with a ball-shaped body and a large clock sat in the middle of his chest walked in and stood at attention.

"Your Majesty, the Duke of Munchkinland has arrived."

Scarecrow grows slightly

"He wasn't supposed to show up until tomorrow."

Tock talk nodded

"Yes, he did say"

A recording started to play from Tick Tock's body, and the Duke's voice crackles out

"He thinks he can put our meeting to side like some casual meet, what in the land of OZ could be more important than our trade deal."

Dorothy tries to smother a smirk as she said

"Should I go and say hi."

Scarecrow smiles at her as he giggles softly

"No matter how hilarious it would be for him be speech lest for once, I know he will boast about being the first to meet you, besides us. I will not hear the end of it from the other nobleman."

He straightens up his appearance, picks up his everyday vest and coat from his nearby chair. He puts them on and then turns to Dorothy rubbing his neck

"sorry to leave so soon after you just got here I'll be back the as soon as I can."

He kisses her hand before walking with Tick Tock. Dorothy stammers a bye while blushing madly. The 4 bystanders looked to each other and sighed as they nodded together, these two are hopeless.

~^0w0^~

Later that evening Scarecrow fakes a smile as he listens to the noble go on about some reason for his side to get more money. Internally he groans, I had to leave Dorothy, when she finally got here, to listing to this guy put on a fake act to get more money. Sigh, at least she is here now, I was able to hold her again. Her hair was so smooth, and she had fit so perfectly in my arms, I hope I could have kept her longer possibly alone this time. He looks over to Tick Tock seeing that almost 2 hours have passed and he has barely spoken this whole time. The Duke was still rambling on with no end in sight, Scarecrow clears his throat to get the Duke's attention. The short round man stops and looks up to our King, he says

"Yes, your Majesty is there anything you want to add."

Scarecrow stands up giving him his best politician smile as he starts to lead the Duke to the door

" I believe I have heard quite enough, but I will need some time to decide the best course of action. Of course, I will also be sending some of my people to check what you had said, not that I doubt you or anything my good sir but…"

He gives the Duke a slight head tilted smile that screams "I have heard all this shit before, but I have to be polite about it."

"I have had some try to pull the wool over my eyes. Can you believe that hahaha, anyway please send a report of your grievances so the person I send can be well informed of what to be on the look for."

The duke was in a cold sweat

"I understand, it might take a while to get everything together."

Scarecrow pats the Dukes back

"Don't worry I'm sure you will get me all that is needed in do time."

He opens the door and lightly pushes him out

"and of course if you end up fixing it before my men get there just be sure to tell me."

Scarecrow's guards walk up to lead the Duke out of the castles, the king stands there waving till they turned the corner. He asked Tick Tock

"Do you know where Dorothy is currently."

He nods

"She will be in the dining hall in half of an hour Miss Clover wanted to get her cleaned up in some this 'world's fashion.'"

He quickly turns around running

"Thank you, Tock."

~^0w0^~

The dining hall doors swing open to show Marvel, Glinda, Lion, and Tin Man sitting with their lovers. They turn to see Scarecrow walking in with a massive grin on his face. Marvel smirks

"Well, that took shorter than normal."

He chuckles as he takes set at the head of the table

"Well after doing this for so long I found a few ways to speed things along."

"I guess there was a bit of an insensitive with brunette hair and in a cute emerald green pinstripe dress, hmm."

Scarecrow blushes then look over to Glinda and the guys

"How long?"

Marvel sits back

"Who do you think gets the picture for you every year."

Scarecrow sighed

"So all my attempts to hide this where for nothing."

Glinda appears next to him and pats his shoulder

" Don't worry Darling. I do believe its really sweet and I know we'll support you all the way."

Scarecrow looks out to his friends before he starts to rub the back of his neck

"Thanks, guys just one thing please don't tell her I don't want to creep her out before I know how she feels about well…."

He gestures to himself

"this "

They all nod slightly, Lion raises an eyebrow and starts to talk

"I don't think you need to worry, it seems like she…. Mmmm."

The Lionness covers his mouth

"She would never judge you because of your race."

Scarecrow nods, he opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the doors opening. This merchant woman walks in hold the door open, Dorothy walks in wearing a simple Victorian/ modern style dress. The top is a corset that not to tight but holds her body well with sweetheart cut that buttons, the skirt has the folds in the perfect places, and she has a coat that has short bell sleeves and has one button at the bottom, so it outlines a heart on the corset. It was a navy blue, Emerald Green and white plaid with a navy blue coat. It came halfway between her knees and her ankles, she wore short navy blue heels with white stockings. On her chest over her heart was still the OZ brooch and a few of the hairpins with her hair in a more softer look.

" Thank you, Miss Clover, I feel like I'm dressed to the nines. Are you sure this isn't too much just for dinner?"

"No need to be so formal sweetheart, it was a delight to pick your outfit. You have grown to be sure a beautiful young lady."

Scarecrow stands up, his eyes never leaving her form. Dorothy looks over to him and blushes as she starts to walk over to her friends after saying goodbye to Clover who send a node to Glinda. Once she is close enough Scarecrow, who is filled with just pure excitement, picks her up from around the waist and twirls her around.

"You look simply wonderful Dorothy."

Once he placed her down and moved his hands to her arms as if wanting to hug her again. Dorothy giggles as she regains her bearings and she looks up to him

"Thank you Scarecrow."

They stare at each other and start to chat, the group of soon to be matchmakers smiled with knowing glances at each other. Tin remarks quietly

"You know we will have to do some major damage control once everyone finds out."

Glinda glares at him for a second before giving a small pout,

"They will be too worried about the giant force of evil coming this way besides look at them, I haven't seen him this happy in months. It also looks like our little Dorothy has taken quite the shine to him as well, those 2 have been to hell and back, they deserve at least a chance to be together."

Lion chimes in

"You know the nobles don't care if the world is falling to hellfire and brimstone, they will still protest with the old fashion 'she is not noble blood' debate ."

Glinda gives one of those scary to sweet smiles

" Then they will have to deal with me."

Everyone but Marvel stepped away from her slightly sensing her mother/ shipping ora, he sighed

"Here we go again."

~^0w0^~

Some time has passed, and they are currently enjoying their meal at the table the whole room is filled with laughter and voices as each one tells their story of what's happened over the past few years. After lion had explained his story of becoming King of his pride he gives a big burly laugh and says.

" I know Crow has probably asked you every question by now, but we would like to hear only some."

Scarecrow blushes lightly as he glared at Lion with the "its true but did you have to point it out" face. Lion continues

"How have things been in Kansas since you went back, you have grown up so much."

Dorothy's smile falls a little bit as a pained look flashes in her eyes. She takes a deep breath before turning to everyone with a sad smile

"... It was nice while it lasted."

The room fell silent, and Scarecrow reached out and held her hand. She squeezes his hand lightly as she continued.

"Once I went home everything was fine Hell I was able to make new friends for a short while until everything changed the fields became bare and dust storms started. It lasted for 6 years, and it had blown everything away; all our farms, towns, … even my aunt and uncle. It doesn't help that our economy took a turn for the worse right before it too, I lost so much; my friends, family, and the farm."

She gripes Crow's hand harder as her eyes watered

"Wow, I really killed the mood ugh? Sorry "

Scarecrow gives her his warmest smile

" Don't worry about it, you can continue if you want."

She smiles back to him then laughs lightly as she wipes her eyes gently.

"Well, at least things got better after that, (sigh) I had moved to Seattle once I sold the farm. I guess I couldn't help it, with a nickname like The Emerald City how can I go anywhere else."

She smiles lightly as she reminisces

"Luckily enough I was able to pass off as a teacher while still getting my degree thanks to Marvel pulling some strings. I… I can't thank you enough for that Marvel you really saved me all those years ago."

Marvel nodded as he smiled with watery eyes

"That's what friends are for."

She continued as all the feeling of sadness melted away leaving her golden smile

"I spent 8 years teaching those kids that came through my door. It was (she chuckles) the second best thing that has happened to me."

Scarecrow raised an eyebrow

"Whats the First?"

She picks up her glass and takes a sip as a light blush creeps on her face

"Meeting you….all again."

Scarecrow blushes and his face is turned to one of a lovesick pup.

"We are glad that your back again to Dorothy."

~^0w0^~

For the rest of the meal, they enjoyed themselves with overflowing joy and during this Dorothy and Scarecrow seemed to never let their hands go. Once it was all done and everyone walked to their rooms together down the long corridor that they all shared 2 by 2 each pair went to their respected rooms soon leaving Scarecrow and Dorothy as the last 2 in the hall. Their walk slowed down as they enjoyed each others presence until Dorothy stops abruptly. Scarecrow turns to see her looking out a huge window that oversees the garden with the light of the moon making every seem to glow. He saw the curiosity and wonderment flow from her. He thought, ok this can't be any more perfect, he glances to the doors that lead to the garden, or can it. He walks over to Dorothy and gives a light cough to get her attention as he reaches out with his hand

"Want a closer look."

She gazes up to his face, the light from the window made his eyes seem to glow. She bites her inner lip as she thought, Ok Dorothy keep your cool he just wants to catch me up on all that I have but why is my heart beating so fast still. He couldn't feel the same way, can he? She takes his hand and lets him guide her to the garden. As they walk their hand never part, Scarecrow looks at her.

"Do you like what I did to the place, it felt a bit to green before."

She giggled

"Oh, I wonder why."

They laugh together, and Scarecrow plucks a blue rose beside them being careful of the thorns removing them swiftly as he hides the flower from Dorothy's sight. As they came to the fork in the road, he stops and turns to her

"This is where I first saw you again."

He brings up the rose and places it in her hair and move his hand to her cheek.

"I… I have been so caught up with work and the slowly creeping threat for so long. I haven't been this happy in ages, thank you, Dorothy."

Dorothy tilts her head

"For what I haven't done much?"

He stepped closer titling his head down closer to her

"Just being here with me again like all those years ago. You're the first friend I ever had, Dorothy, it pained me to see you disappear."

They stayed like that for what felt like for hours but was just a few minutes as they crept closer together till there for heads touched. He lets out a held in a sigh as he holds her close in a loving embrace.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is I missed you, and I feel like we can do anything with you here with us."

Dorothy returns the embrace as she adds

"We will get through this together, I promise you won't be alone ever again."

They stayed like that till a cold breeze swiped right past them making Dorothy shiver. Scarecrow pull apart from her to take off his coat, he places it on her shoulders as he smiles.

"Let's get you inside."

She nodded as they turned back to the castle, while they walked Dorothy held onto his arm not letting go till they get to her room. She opens the door and Toto came running out to Dorothy, he jumps on her legs till he noticed Scarecrow. He runs to the straw man to be picked up mid-run, Scarecrow laughs

"As energetic as ever aren't ya little buddy?"

He gets a bark in response as he tries to get closer

"Nice try Toto, but I heard from a certain little bird about your puppy kiss attack on Marvel."

He winks to Dorothy causing her to giggle, as Scarecrow handing the thoroughly pampered pup back to his mama, he sighed

"I guess this is goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow."

Dorthy places Toto back in her room before turning to Scarecrow

"Wait, Scarecrow."

She grabs his arm pulling him down so she can kiss his cheek. This left Scarecrow blushing madly.

"Thank you for a wonderful time… Crow."

She said this so sweetly as she pulled way while ending it with a cute tilt of her head as she said his nickname. It took a second for him to respond

"Ugh….. Yes umm, Your… your welcome and I...I enjoyed it as well."

She steps into her room looking back she says softly

"Goodnight."

And before she shuts the door, Scarecrow says dreamily as he straightens up

"Goodnight Dorothy."

Once the door shuts Scarecrow stands there placing a hand on his cheek. After he jumps up happily trying not to make any sound as he dances gracefully down the hall to his room. Unbenoictes to Scarecrow, Dorothy had peeked out of her room seeing him dance away while holding his coat in her hand. She smiles as the door shuts again

"I guess I'll keep a hold to this tonight."

She twirls in place before stepping gracefully to her bed holding the coat close. She places it down on the bed as she goes to the closet to change to her sleepwear and takes off any remaining makeup. Once she is done, she goes back to her bed pick up Scarecrow's coat while turn to fall backward on the bed with it in her arms

"Oh, Toto you have no idea how great tonight went."

As she snuggles with the coat as Toto claims up on the small stairs at the end on the bed. He lays beside her as she gets under the blanket, she smiles happily as she takes in his smell. She sighs

"Maybe I was wrong before, what do you think Toto?"

She looks over to him to find him already asleep, with a giggle she closes her eyes as she waits for sleep

"We will see I guess."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning Scarecrow gets up as the sun peeks over the horizon with a loud yawn. He starts off with his everyday routine. First a light shower, because of all the magic he had both Marvel and Glinda do to him, his body has become as human-like as it could. Luckily for him, it meant no more waterlogging, but he now had to keep up on his hygiene which was whole new expertise on its own. That meant sleeping, eating and bathing all at once became part of his life. As the water rained down his face, he thought to himself. _First, I must meet get the border reports, form a plan with everyone on how we will win this war, and… ,_ he places a hand on his cheek as his mind go to Dorothy and the night before, _and figure out what to do next. By what the guys told me before she was definitely um… flirting with me, (sighs) just thinking about it makes my heart beat so rapidly. This is too good be true_ , his smile fell as the impending war came across his mind, _I wish this war could have happened any other time, but now, I just hope we can make it end peacefully maybe then I can… give this kingdom the Queen they have been asking for_ , he steps out of the shower that Marvel had designed, _after I court her properly of course_. Next, he gets dress before heading to his office where he has most of his meals sent every day so he could look at his work as he eats. He reaches for his coat in its regular spot but only grabs air, he stops for a second as he thinks of where it could possibly be, his face becomes red as he remembers that he had given it to Dorothy while they were in the garden. He had forgotten to get it back before saying goodnight.

"I guess I should visit her on my way to my office, it will be a nice surprise."

He smiles joyfully as he exits his room and heads down the hall. Once Dorothy's door is in sight, Scarecrow notices 3 figures huddled together as they peeked into her room. He walks up quietly, once he was able to get close enough, he realized it was Glinda, Lea, and Niccy giggling, he tapes on Glindas shoulder. They all jump and fell to the ground with a thud as Glinda looked back and said quietly

"(gasp) Scarecrow."

He looked down on them

"What in Oz are you guys doing at her door?"

Niccy rubbed her neck as she looked away

"We wanted to take her out on a trip around town, but when we open the door we saw umm…"

Scarecrow looked over them and was able to see Dorothy turn over showing that she was still had his coat in her grasp. He blushed madly as he took a deep breath, he opened the door fully as he stepped over the 3 ladies as they whispered

"Your highness what are you doing

He smiled back as he whispered

"Waking up her up."

They stayed there watching as Crow brushed aside Dorothy's hair to kiss her forehead while sitting beside her. He said sweetly

"Come on it time to get up Dorothy."

She mumbles out

"Five more minutes."

Her grips loosen on the coat allowing him to get it away from her as he retorted softly

"No can do there is a lot planned for today, and everyone is waiting for you."

She groans as she opens her eyes looking at the coat trying to grab at it weakly

"Give me back."

He chuckled

"Not till you have breakfast."

She rubs her eyes as she sits up

"Fine"

Once she opens her eyes seeing Scarecrow sitting in front of her, she turns red. Scarecrow smiles happily as he gets up and walks out the door stepping over the 3 still gasping ladies as he waved his coat.

"You want it back right, you can get it after the meeting today."

With that, he was gone leaving 3 fangirling ladies and a shocked Dorothy alone until Dorothy asked

"What just happened?"

Glinda stood up before suddenly jumping all over the room singing happily

"The Cutest thing ever~~~~."

Dorothy watches Glinda dance around as the other two come over to her side. The lioness purres as she sits beside the confused lass

"Well, just the fact that your tall, smart, and dorky just flirted with you big time means that things are going to get real interesting quick."

Dorothy sits there staring blankly as she slowly covers her head with the sheets. She then squeaks out

"So… this means he like likes… me."

Niccy sits on her other side after picking up Toto to set him on her lap

"Painfully so."

She stays quiet as the 3 other ladies waited for her to pop out of her cozy dom, Dorothy sighs as she reveals herself slowly. Lea laughs as she sees Dorothy's shy smile

"And it looks like its not one-sided, Glinda you might not need to use your matchmaking skills after all."

Glinda jumps on to the bed forgetting all the rules and elegance while being lost to the excitement of the recent events.

"Dont count your bubbles till they fly Lea, the fun has only started. Both of them are clueless when it comes to romance."

Dorothy pouts as she yells out

"Hey,... I'm not that helpless.

They all giggle until Niccy grapes Dorothy's hand and pulls her off the bed to the closet, she opens the doors to reveal many dresses of all kinds and colors mostly blues and greens. Niccy pulls some out and says happily

"Let's get ready then."

With that, the 4 ladies browsed over all the dresses. Finally, they chose a solid blue dress with long sleeves that has lace cuffs and a flared skirt that reaches down just before her ankles. Her shoes where simple white flats with matching blue lace. They lead Dorothy out of her room with Toto in hand to venture out into the city to enjoy the morning and to get some breakfast at a local cafe by Glinda's "request."

~^0w0^~

Back at the castle, Scarecrow watches from his balcony as they walked off with the reports in hand.

"At least she will be able to enjoy herself for a bit before the danger ahead."

He walks back to his desk where his food sat with countless papers with the plan after plan he had been designing for months now. His two friends come in as he sits down, Scarecrow gestures to the cart nearby that held their meals.

"Sorry if this seems improper, but you can imagine why. The report I had received this morning is quite a … game changer."

Lion announces

"No kidding with how ooowww…"

Tin had jabbed Lion's ribs as he says in a serious manner

"Be careful with your words furball, you dont want to start panic do you."

Lion sighs as he continues while whispering

"Fine, (sigh) by what they said we are outnumbered 100-1 by those things. We need back up or some miracle to help us out."

Scarecrow stand up determined as his friends watched him. Since he took over as King, they stood with him after battles and wars he ended with his brains. With almost 8 years of his rule, the kingdom has flourished after 4 years of wars for change and equality for all. He has repaired already so much damage caused by unworthy kings and has tried to set for the kingdoms formal glory.

"We must try diplomacy as always to find a middle ground if that fails at least we will know the core of this madness. In the meantime, Glinda will teach Dorothy some self-defense magic as we…"

He is cut off by his friend's shock, Tin says with the forgotten worry of being discreet

"She can use magic!"

Crow sighs as he sits back down while saying nonchalantly

"Well yea, you guys didn't know."

He was met with blank stares, he releases a massive sigh as he tells them to sit down as if he was a teacher.

"First, yes she is, and that's because of the fact she is the reincarnation of some of the first witches from back when we all lived in peace. Second, eat your food."

The two stared at Scarecrow then to each other as they sat down just dealing with the shock of Scarecrow's statement. Eventually, they all ate in this awkward silence till Lion couldn't take it anymore and said in his uncommonly calm voice

"What your saying is that she, this whole time, has been using magic without realizing it."

Scarecrow nodded, Tin continues as he lays his head back as a swirl of emotions confuses him.

"and that you believe that she will be able to master some part of herself that she or anyone else for the matter has realized she has. What if the Ozians find out and disapprove of her and want her banished and we never get to see her again and and and…"

He is hit with a grape to the face which snaps him out of it. Scarecrow sighs as he smiles

"First off they would probably treat her like Glinda, second I would never let her get banished I'm the king remember, and third we just got her back I won't los… let Us lose her again."

His two friends stared at him again and sighed as they grin knowing what he was going to say. Tin stands up and puts his hands together

"Alright, I'll make sure the conference room is set up for this evening. Lion if you could make sure that the ladies know, I'm sure you could find them easier than I. I'll get a hold of Marvel, let's not let many know of this. Making to much of a fuss just makes a mess."

Lion nods as he gets ready to leave, while they start to walk out Scarecrow stands up quickly as he blushes lightly

"Wait guys umm there's something else I needed to speak to you both about."

They turned to him eyebrows raised as their friend rubbed his neck

"You know how last night we all had split up while heading to our rooms."

They noded

"and that Dorothy and I were the last two since our rooms were at the end of our corridor."

They nodded again as they smiled

"well, I ended up taking her on a small detour to the garden where one thing leads to another. By the time we got to her door she had kissed me on the cheek, and now I don't know what to do. I think she was flirting with me and now I'm not sure what to do because of this…"

His rambling was cut off by Tin snapping his fingers

"First breath, we can't understand you when you rambling, and second what in Oz did you do."

Scarecrow took a deep breath then said

" This morning I went to get my coat from her, and I saw the other ladies peeking in her room. When I looked in, I saw her cuddling with my coat and… I may of went in and woke her up while taking the coat saying she can have it back after the meeting."

He looks away and whispers loud enough

"I also kissed her forehead as I woke her."

His friends where silent till they unleashed a bellow of laughter using each other to stand. Scarecrow sits there embarrassed like as if his secret was being presented to the world till his friends calmed down, Tin said between fits of laughed

"You haha you two are hopeless and haha horrible with timing."

Tin continued trying to steady his breathing as Lion charmed in "with the way you two won't let go of each other's hands last night this was the last thing I thought you be swiping her off her feet without acting like a nervous school girl."

Scarecrow pouted

"I'm not hopeless just a bit inexperienced that's all."

Both took a side of his desk as they said one after the other

"that's an understatement more like."

"you have never gone on a date."

"never kissed."

"courted"

"fancied"

"ogled"

"flirted"

In Unison they said

"You are so inexperienced with women its painful to watch."

Scarecrow slinks into his chair as his friends leaned over him they sigh while pulling away, they started heading to the door again and as they left Lion called back

"Ask her out."

With the loud click of the door Scarecrow groans in his set spinning slightly. He looked over to the mirror portal on his desk as he ponders. _Their right I should just do it yea it's at the worst moment but she seems to like me to and what's the worst thing that could happen she say no. (Sigh) but how do I?_

~^0w0^~

The hours past and everyone has turned to get ready. Dorothy sits on her bed brushing her hair, she looks over to the simple outfit she picked out. Glinda had told her though yes the dress she did have on was beautiful, she was going to be in front of some military personnel and had to look professional. She sighs while looking at pointed toe 'death traps' that matched, she thought that once getting to Oz meant no more painful 3+ inch heels. _Arent flats fancy enough what heeled wedge boots at least those can stay on your feet._ This look of gleeful determination spread across her face, she went over to the closet and dug around hoping that there was something at least close to what she wanted. In every back obviously, someone tried to hide a shoe box labeled with a big M, Dorothy smiled joyfully as she got it out to the light. Inside was a pair of very lovely broke in horse riding boots, on top of them was a letter.

Dear Dorothy

I know you don't quite like all the uptight fashion rules that come with being associated with the king and also your title. Here is a little welcome gift and sometimes…

Rules are meant to be broken.

Your friend,

Marvel

P.S Hide the box high, so Clover doesn't find out it was me

Dorothy couldn't help but to laugh,

"Marvel your the best."

She went to work picking out a more her style outfit from what she had. Her outfit was a light greyish blue button-up blouse with a white cream blazer and a matching blue scarf. Happily, she put on a pair of tan dress pants that match the dark brown boots with light brown decorations. The shoes had a thick wedge heel just tall enough to define her cafes and still be comfy to wear, with the finishing touch she places the broch on her chest though it doesn't match the outfit she felt better with it on. After giving herself a once over and petting Toto who was waiting to go a good pet a knock interrupts her, with Toto in hand she opens the door to find Scarecrow waiting there

"Hey, Dorothy are you ready to...go"

With as much of a cliche as ever they matched color wise and with gender counterparts, and Scarecrow was starstruck by how she was. They soon broke into laughter, Scarecrow giggled out

"Well haha, this is a predicament."

Dorothy while trying so hard to regain her composer

"Should I change."

Scarecrow placed a hand on her shoulder

"Oh Oz No, your perfect as you are, believe me, i love how you're dressed as yourself."

Dorothy blushed as she smiled

"Thanks"

Scarecrow shrugged

"Besides I was wondering how long a certain someone who I quote 'hated to have to wear dresses every day' would find the stockpile of pants I stashed in there once Clover was done filling it."

Dorothy chuckled

"No wonder they have pockets."

They sighed before they got going scarecrow said

"Let's go drop them dead before the meeting, shall we."

He gives her his hand, and she takes it without a second thought

"We shall."


	12. chapter 11

Hey everyone long time no see sorry for not getting this you guys sooner. Last semester of college was crazy and the summer wasn't any better. With classes starting up soon, I will more than likely going to be writing more often since I don't have to worry about work as much. Anyway let's get on with the story. !!!!!!Warning there is so much fluff in this!!!!!!

Chapter 11

They step into the room while chatting about the old days til they hear one of the generals choke on their drink. Dorothy then whispers

"You did say let's knock them dead"

Scarecrow chuckles lightly now remembering how judgeful some of the generals are. They sit down next to each other, Scarecrow being at the head as Dorothy sits on the side with Marvel and the rest of the gang next to them. General Candy Apple clears his throat as he addresses everyone

"It's wonderful to see you in Oz again Miss Gale"

He turns to Scarecrow and brings up the waiting topic

"what's the plan, your highness?"

Scarecrow takes a deep breath before standing

" Diplomacy."

~0w0 ~

Hours go by as they listen to Scarecrow 's plan then started to debate it like no tomorrow. Dorothy sits there listening attentively and trying to understand where they're coming from. Dorothy bits her inner lip as she thinks, _This is bad if we don't find solid ground soon it will hurt our chances won't it._ She takes a deep breath thinking of the war in her own world and the war that they are suffering from. Within the voices, Dorothy's ringed out

"Quiet down everyone."

They paused, she had been quite this whole time and with years of teaching, she knew how to get the attention of a room even if it was full of stubborn men with just the tune of her voice.

"I believe that Scarecrow's plan is the right one to follow."

Candy apple replies

"Miss Gale, I understand how you may feel about all of this but…"

He is cut off by Dorothy's claim voice

"My country is currently facing a war we didn't even want to get involved with. It forces our government to draft as many young men and women as they could to make the ranks, even 3 of my childhood friends are out there and I don't even know if I or their wives and children will ever see them again. I may not know all the technical stuff that deals with war but I sure as hell know what it does to the citizens. Going through in at least trying to make peace will be better for everyone in the long run and it will also let us find out the main source of this problem that can lead to possible solutions that might be right in front of us."

Scarecrow places a hand on hers as that were clenched at the thought of how it started. She stands up after giving Scarecrow a comforting smile. She walks over to the large map of all the kingdoms and places her hand on the coast following the line till the end of the map slowly as she said

"There were a lot of things that pulled our country into that war but the biggest was when Pearl Harbor was bombed. We were in the middle of class when over the radio the music stopped and a warning rained out. It was about Pearl Harbor Military Base and that surprise attack lasted three hours. Imagine sitting there in a room full of children some whose fathers and mothers were there. I tried my best to calm them down, do you know how many of them I had to feed empty promises to? We lost 2000 people that day and there was no way to know if they were alive. Soldiers, bystanders, children, no matter who, they were all casualties that day."

She turns back to them giving them the sorrowful stare before she sits back down next to Scarecrow.

"But doesn't even come close to the amount that I have heard that's coming from the Holocaust that was all over Germany. Hundreds to possibly thousands of people are being killed and detained just because of their religion or if they don't fit what their dictator wants them to be. I know how bad War can get, and I will do my damnedest to prevent any more genocide of any kind."

All were silent and the generals looked shameful for their ignorance cuz they had believed that she was still that child from all those years ago, who just happened to kill the witch. Scarecrow smiled as they all wiggled in their sets, both of them had talked a lot over their past and this was no exception. He had asked her to share this if she thought they were getting stuck in a stalemate or just wanted it to end. Scarecrow said as planned

"You see I have my reasons for not wanting to start a full out war. Well if you all dont have any more to say, I'll say we all have come to an agreement. Wait for my orders and I promise if it calls for it, I'll send for you."

After that, the gang gets up leavening the generals to discuss amongst themselves.

~0w0~

They gathered in Scarecrows study as they had a small celebration of that meeting going as planned. They consoled Dorothy for the hardships she had to go through, and as the evening drew closer everyone left to enjoy some quality time with their partners. Glinda gave them a wink as she pulled Marvel out the door.

"See you two at dinner."

With that they were left alone, Dorothy was sitting on the couch as Scarecrow leaned back on to his desk. He stands up and walks over to her.

"Good job on pulling those heartstrings, Dorothy, it really pulled them back down to reality and to our side."

She laughed

"No problem I enjoy proving people like them wrong when it's needed."

Scarecrow takes off his coat and places it on her lap, she stares at him quizzically. He says smoothly

"A deal is a deal."

She blushes madly then Scarecrow sits beside her, they sit there awkwardly until Crow gets an idea.

"I would like to show you something."

He offers her his hand like the night before, Dorothy smiles quickly as she takes his hand. The next thing she knows she is being lead to a far corner of the room, cheekily Dorothy says

"Well this is a mighty fine wall, I can't believe you waited to show something so wonderful to me."

Scarecrow laughed as he placed a hand on her back

"It looks like you didn't just get taller over the years little Miss Sass. Let me show you."

He grabs the side of worn down brick and pushes it lightly to reveal a door to swing inward. Dorothy stands there shocked for a few seconds till Scarecrow pulls her inside the hidden doorway. They walk up the stairwell until they reach the very last step, Scarecrow turns to her and says

"Ok, I'm going to need you to close your eyes."

Dorothy raises an eyebrow

"Please."

He gives her a little puppy pout, she giggles at this and sighs

"Alright."

She covers her eyes and Scarecrow leads her throw the last door

"This is one of my favorite places to go when I need to think."

Once they get to the center, he stands behind her and grabs her hands to remove them. She gasps as she took in the sight of the city as the sunset. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue turning to gold with lilac and magenta clouds, the city shimmered in the ending light. Dorothy walks to the far end and grabs the ledge. As she stands there Scarecrow goes beside her

"This time of day always reminds me that you're always here with me, even when you were gone for all those years."

Dorothy looks up to Scarecrow and remembers what the girls said that morning. She breathes in as she builds up her courage and grabs Scarecrows hand. When he looked to her, she proclaims

" I don't know why but you never left my mind after I left. You were always there with me, I guess I was meant to return here. To be close to you, I don't know if you feel the same way or if this is total nonsense saying it…."

Scarecrow interrupts her as he is now the one blushing madly.

"Yes, I... I-i have always wished for you to come back, to be able to hold you again. Dorothy, I…"

Scarecrow is silents by Dorothy pulling him down and kissing him on the lips. The world stopped for them, Scarecrow kisses her back passionately as he wraps his arms around her. Once they break away from the kiss, both stand there trying to catch their breath while they still are in each other's arms. Scarecrow giggles lightly as he placed his forehead on hers,

"I wow"

Dorothy blushes as she becomes shy,

"Sorry if that was to forward, I don't know what came over me."

Scarecrow places his hand on her cheek and says

"Dont worry about it, with how haha we been acting since you got here, it was a bound to happen."

She lets go of the breath she had been holding

"That's good I was worried that I had my hopes up."

Scarecrow couldn't hold back anymore, he picks her up and twirls around laughing. Once they stop spinning he says happily

"I couldn't be happier."

They hug each other close never wanting to let go.

(sorry if that was too cheesy, being someone who has no love life like never been kissed. I had to go with what I know from romance movies and other fanfictions.)

~0w0~

As the light faded they retreated to Scarecrows study and sat on the couch in each other embrace. They shared their feeling and the things they had kept secret, Dorothy raises an eyebrow

"So you have been getting pictures of me and never wondered who they were from."

Scarecrow blushes and laughs sheepishly

"I was too happy by seeing you again, I just never thought of it."

Dorothy laughs as she snuggled up to him

" Well, I will have to tell Marvel thanks."

Scarecrow sighs

"You know we are going to have to get to know each other all over again and those calls don't count."

Dorothy pipes up

"Of course, we were separated for 8 years for you 15 for me. Don't want to go at this to quickly, we are not kids."

Scarecrow smiles as he holds her closer

"Our friends might think other ways."

They laugh together merrily till Dorothy gets a wicked idea.

"How about we don't tell them then."

He questions her

"You want to hide the fact of us from our closest friends, and in particular Glenda. Who I believe has made it her Quest to get us together….. that it's going to drive them mad."

She smiles innocently, Crow smirks as he lightly shakes his head before kissing her forehead

"I love it."

She laughs as she kisses his cheek

"Well, it will be a bit of payback for the teasing."

Scarecrow laughs happily

"Oh hell yes, can we do it nice and slow."

With a giggle, Dorothy commented

"It's that bad."

He looks her in the eyes and says

"You wouldn't believe it."

They try to kiss again but were cut off by a knock at the door. Quickly they both set up and try to look composed and as if nothing intimate happened between them. Dorothy tries to pretend that she's reading a book and scarecrows sitting on the opposite side of the couch looking like he's relaxing as he calls out.

"Come in."

A young lady came in the room, she had this long green plain dress with a white apron that small pockets full with everything she needs to work (like a rag or two and needles, thread, and scissors). Her hair was a dark red and as curly as hell to the point she had to get help if she wanted to style it. She was Mimzy head of the Castle staff and also is the one who does patches on Scarecrow when the Mouse Queen can't come quickly. She doesn't want to curtsy as she greets them.

" Good afternoon your highness and Miss Dorothy Gale. I'm here to inform you that dinner is ready for you two and everyone is waiting."

Scarecrow nodes

"Thank you Mimzy, we will head that way you are dismissed."

She curtsied before leaving and both Scarecrow and Dorothy sigh in relief before laughing uncontrollably. As their laughing settled Dorothy manages to get out.

"We are so lucky that wasn't Glinda, haha."

Scarecrow smiling wide with a dreamy look in his eyes stands up and give Dorothy his hand as he says

"If we want our little game to continue, we better hurry to them."

Dorothy giggles as she takes his hand and stand beside. As she passes him she replies back smoothly.

"You have a point and ...Crow."

Our King takes in a sharp breath while his heart speeds up. Dorothy pick up the coat that was on the arm of the chair as she turns to him holding it close. She steps closer to him and says sweetly.

"Thanks for everything today."

She ends it by getting the coat around his shoulders and pulling his down into a kiss.

As they kissed deeply Crow had only one thing on his mind.

 _Finally after all these years of waiting, planing, and dreaming, she is here in Oz and is with me. Nothing will ever take her away from me again._


End file.
